Something Synyster This Way Comes
by dirtyxprettyxthings
Summary: After 17 year old Juno moved to Orange County, she happens to meet a handsome man named Brian Haner. What will fate have in store for them? Will it be everlasting love or just the route to Splitsville? Read to find out! Synyster Gates. Rated M just in cas


Disclaimer: I don't own, know or have ever met Avenged Sevenfold (sadly!). I only own the characters I made up and the plot.

I occasionally switch between my character's POV and the one of Mr. Gates. This is my first Avenged Sevenfold/Synyster Gates story and only excists for mine and your amusement. Prologue is a bit cheesy and kind of sounds like fluff but that changes as of the first chapter. Hope you like it!

R&R and constructive criticism are welcomed!

(By the way: English is only my second language so don't flame if you come across grammar or spelling errors. Thank you!)

Girl Meets Boy

The wind whispered against my cheeks... the smell of grass... twinkling stars and the shining moon beams... the chirping of the crickets. I remember this whole place. I remember every single tree. I remember my feelings constantly shifting between those of melancholy, excitement and warmth. Huntington Beach's Central Park.

This is where I met _him_ for the first time.

It was an ordinary introduction. He was inapproachable and seemed somewhat cocky but none the less I liked it. It was an ordinary relationship between the older and the younger. Between the 17 years old girl next door and the 20 years old badass playing in a band. I'm willing to admit that it was awkward at first but the ordinary-ness of it was exactly what I had been searching for.

It was late at night, a few minutes after midnight, when suddenly a shooting star appeared on the dark firmament. "Make a wish." he requested with one of his killer smiles when I giggled, closed my eyes and did like I was told.

Still, I remember every last detail of this night. His eyes, his smile, the sound of his laugh, the way his lips closed around his cigarette when he took a drag... how he flicked his cigarette away with his middle finger.

I was so intrigued by him that I lost sight of everything else. He was extremely handsome and knew it but it wasn't exactly arrogance that surrounded him, more a high self-esteem. Something I don't have. His cool, calm manner not to take everything so seriously and being able to laugh about himself. I don't have those things either.

I've always been more tensed than others, especially when it came to meet new people. Call it trust issue. But his self-confidence washed over me like a deluge. Cigarette loosely in his mouth while he put out his hand and tersely introduced himself as "Brian." whereas he hopelessly searched for a lighter or matches.

I liked his confidence, his sassy grin whenever he changed my spoken words into a smutty joke. It were the little things he did. His manner of looking at me and making me feel like he only had eyes for me. That he didn't only acts like he listened but _really _listened to the things I had to say and answered honestly.

I felt like I could tell him everything without feeling stupid or awkward, trust him blindly because I knew he wouldn't let me run into wall. However I probably felt different in this regard than he did…

We weren't friends, just _acquaintances_ that once met in the Central Park. He had his friends, his band, his goals to achieve... and most of all, he had other girls. The night I met him, I was in Huntington Beach for exact ten days. We had to move and thus I had to leave everything behind that mattered to me.

I had no friends here, no band and wasn't quite sure about my goals yet. I wasn't even sure if I should be here in the first place... and once I flicked my cigarette out of the window around one in the morning, this question crossed my mind again.

_Should I even be here?_

* * *

Boy Meets Girl

He remembered the wind hitting into his face… the smell of nicotine and alcohol in his nose… he once again met up with the guys in the park and planned on getting plastered. But everything didn't quite work out as planned when Jimmy, completely wasted, decided it would be cool to play hide and seek. And here he was, having had two beers and soon the 40's cigarette this day, marching around the Central Park in the search of his friends and most importantly Jimmy.

But to his surprise he found someone way different... he found _her_.

She stood on the riverbank and threw a stone across the surface, making it bounce four times before it sank into the water. He couldn't help but ask himself what a girl did in the park all by herself... except if she had the wish to get scared or hit on by drunk guys, Jimmy for example.

He looked on the ground, saw a stone and picked it up before he walked a few steps ahead and let the stone bounce across the surface six times. He saw how she looked at the stone, shortly froze in surprise, when she turned around and looked at the stranger that probably interrupted her solitude...

The beams of the moon which reflected in her eyes, let them look like sparkling stars and nearly took his breath away. Even if it sounded unbelievable cheesy and so not like him, he had never seen anything so beautiful and drop dead gorgeous in his 20 years of life like this girl.

She just stood there, in the middle of the night, and competed with the moon of whom shined brighter. A sweet touch of innocence surrounded her like a limpid coat and he knew that she wanted nothing more than to run away when he walked closer to her. But she stood her place, her posture a mixture of anxiety and surprise while her eyes literally screamed "please don't kill, rape or just talk to me."

But he decided to play it cool - with a cigarette loosely in his mouth while he introduced himself - and tried to dissemble that she was indeed intimidating him. Knowing, hoping, _praying_, that the infamous Haner charm would work its magic on her just like on every other girl. With the exception that she wasn't like every other girl, at least not to him. She participated of something special, he couldn't tell what it was, but to him she was one of those few extraordinary things in life which you normally never find but only dream about.

Her voice was slightly husky but still gentle, at first a bit shaky when she introduced herself with a small smile as "Juno."

Juno… the sound of her name, the voice that spoke it, and even when he wanted do he couldn't forget it.

He studied her, practically analyzed her every move in order to be able to remember them later… of course he checked her out. The long dirty blonde hair, the gorgeous shiny green eyes, the full reddish lips. The way her perfect body moved, the long legs. But he had to stop thinking about it when she told him her age. 17. A High School senior. A good three years younger than himself. And he would have lied if he said that this didn't ruin the moment and burst his bubble.

This unexpected meeting was three days ago. He hadn't seen her since. It wasn't like he constantly thought about her, like he couldn't sleep or eat but still... he wouldn't mind seeing her again someday.

Soon.

Now(!).

But why does he find her so fascinating? Intriguing with the potential to make someone addicted to her? He left out a heavy sigh, turned around in his bed and closed his eyes, ready to catch some sleep while he softly muttered to himself...

_Is this right?_


End file.
